vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Life Reset Button
Life Reset Button (人生リセットボタン, Jinsei Risetto Botan), häufig auch Jinsei Reset Button genannt, ist kemu's erstes VOCALOID Lied und sein drittes Werk welches einen the Hall of Legend Status erlangte (12. Juni 2012). Das Lied ist am 7. November 2011 erschienen. Dieser Song erschien in kemu's Alben PANDORA VOXX und PANDORA VOXX complete. Es ist in den Alben-Sammlungen 100%GUMI Sengen!, Happy Party☆彡 und GUMing enthalten. Außerdem ist es eines der Lieder in der Vocaloid-P Data Series Vol. 3. Handlung Lyrics Japanisch= 目が覚めたら　人生リセットボタンが そこに　転がってた 目眩（めまい）　目眩（めまい）　象（かたど）る 念願の　強くてニューゲーム ネコちゃんワンちゃん出ておいで　明日は素敵な参観日 無敵の天才神童は　中二で朽ち果てた ダメダメこんな人生　累計これまで何百年？ ネバーランドの囚人に　課された極上の終身刑 ショート寸前カイバ先生　掻き毟（むし）った手を睨め どうせどうせやり直し　人生リセットボタン 目が覚めたら　人生リセットボタンが そこに　転がってた　 ほらほら　盲目 甘い汁　冗談はほどほどに 愛想も怨嗟（えんさ）も過食気味　加減を知らないボキャブラリ 三千回目の告白も　「タイプじゃないんです」 ダメダメこんな人生　累計これまで何千年？ ネバーランドの囚人も　昔は確かに笑えたんだ ワープ寸前カイバ先生　先回って受け止めて どうせどうせやり直し　人生リセットボタン ブラフの上にも三千年　その手に乗るかと三億年 将来の夢は何だっけ？　わばばばばばば ダメダメそんな人生　耳鳴りが邪魔するんだ ああ、誰かしらそうやって　叱ってくれればよかったんだ ダメダメこんな人生　累計これまで何兆年？ 寒い寒い近寄んないで　答えが喉まで来ているんだ カイバ先生　カイバ先生　掻き毟（むし）った手の中に 見っけちゃった　見っけちゃった 6兆5千3百12万　4千7百10年の 果て果てに飛び込んだんだ　午前5時始発の終着点 カイバ先生　カイバ先生　僕のいない世界こそ きっときっと答えと　思ったがどうでしょうね？ |-|Kanji= me ga sametara jinsei RISETTO BOTAN ga soko ni korogatteta memai memai karadoru nangan no tsuyokute NYUU GEEMU neko-chan wan-chan dete oide ashita wa suteki na sankanbi muteki no tensai shindou wa chuuni de kuchihateta dame dame konna jinsei ruikei kore made nanbyakunen? NEBAARANDO no shuujin ni kasareta gokujou no shuushinkei SHOOTO sunzen KAIBA sensei kakimushitta te o nirame douse douse yarinaoshi jinsei RISETTO BOTAN me ga sametara jinsei RISETTO BOTAN ga soko ni korogatteta hora hora moumoku amai shiru joudan wa hodo hodo ni aisou mo ensa mo kashoku kimi kagen o shiranai BOKYABURARI sanzen kaime no kokuhaku mo "TAIPU ja nain desu" dame dame konna jinsei ruikei kore made nanzennen? NEBAARANDO no shuujin mo mukashi wa tashika ni waraetanda WAAPU sunzen KAIBA sensei saki mawatte uketomete douse douse yarinaoshi jinsei RISETTO BOTAN BURAFU no ue ni mo sanzennen sono te ni noru ka to sanokunen shourai no yume wa nandakke? wababababababa dame dame sonna jinsei miminari ga jama surunda aa, dare kashira sou yatte shikatte kurereba yokattanda dame dame konna jinsei ruikei kore made nanchounen? samui samui chikayonnai de kotae ga nodo made kiteirunda KAIBA sensei KAIBA sensei kakimushitta te no naka ni mikkechatta mikkechatta rokuchou gosen sanbyaku jyuuniban yonsen nanahyaku jyuunen no hate hate ni tobikondanda gozen goji shihatsu no shuuchakuten KAIBA sensei KAIBA sensei boku no inai sekai koso kitto kitto kotae to omotta ga dou deshou ne? |-|Englisch= I woke to find myself beside a button that would reset this life back in time I could press it now These dizzy, dizzy feelings make me want to start all over in a whole new game Let us call the kitties and doggies out to play Schools are having yet another splendid parents' day yet this undisputed prodigy will not be there He already dropped out in Year 8 Damn this, damn this fragmented life How long have we spent on wasting time? For centuries, our lives have been damned Forever meant to suffer in this Neverland My brain will short out, Kaiba-sensei while staring at these hands that have been scraped I know I can make it alright Just press this button to reset our lives I woke to find myself beside a button that would reset this life back in time I could press it now Oh my, oh my, you're blinded by sweet juices but you gotta put these silly jokes behind I'm civil and resentful, and can act to the extreme Moderation isn't in my vocabulary I've confessed three thousand times already in this life Answer's always "You are not my type" Damn this, damn this fragmented life How long have we spent on wasting time Was once imprisoned in that Neverland but not that I look back at it I start to laugh I'll be warped out soon, Kaiba-sensei Please save me now before I've gone away I know I can make it all right Just press this button to reset our lives break Over the three thousand years of bluffing in this world we've been fooled three million times. It's really quite absurd. Have we lost the sight of the dreams that we once had? Wabababababa Damn this, damn this fragmented life I still hear the ringing in my mind Ah, back then I wish someone had just scolded me like this before I lost my head Damn this, damn this fragmented life How many trillion years we've wasted time? It's cold, it's cold, please don't leave me here The answer's on my tongue, I can just feel it's here Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei The scrapes, they have the answers that I crave I just found it, I found it here 6 million 5 hundred 30 million 1 hundred 24 thousand 7 hundred 10 Those years have passed, we are near the end The first train will arrive there when it's 5 AM Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei Without me, still the world is here to stay Surely, surely, this is the case: The answer is I need to go away Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= Ich erwachte neben einem Knopf, der mein Leben in der Zeit zurück versetzen würde. Ich könnte ihn jetzt drücken. Diese schwindeligen, schwindeligen Gefühle lassen mich ein neues Spiel anfangen wollen. Lass uns die Kätzchen und Hündchen zum Spielen rufen. Die Schulen haben schon wieder einen fabelhaften Elterntag, doch dieses zweifellose Wunder wird nicht dort sein. Er hat schon in der 8. Klasse die Schule abgebrochen. Verfluche es, verfluche dieses zersplitterte Leben. Wie lange haben wir unsere Zeit verschwendet? Für Jahrhunderte wurden unsere Leben verdammt. Für immer dazu bestimmt, in diesem Nimmerland zu leiden. Mein Gehirn wird sich kurzschließen, Kaiba-sensei, während ich auf diese ausgedienten Hände sehe. Ich weiß, dass ich es in Ordnung bringen kann. Drücke einfach diesen Knopf, um unsere Leben zurück zu setzten. Ich erwachte neben einem Knopf, der mein Leben in der Zeit zurück versetzen würde. Ich könnte ihn jetzt drücken. Meine Güte, du wirst von süßen Säften geblendet, aber du wirst diese dummen Späße zu Seite legen müssen. Ich bin bürgerlich und ärgerlich und kann bis ans Äußerste gehen. Mäßigkeit existiert in meinem Wortschatz nicht. Ich es habe schon dreitausendmal in diesem Leben gestanden. Die Antwort ist immer: „Du bist nicht mein Typ.“ Verfluche es, verfluche dieses zersplitterte Leben. Wie lange haben wir unsere Zeit verschwendet? Ich war einmal in diesem Nimmerland eingesperrt, aber nicht dass ich anfange zu lachen, wenn ich darauf zurückblicke. Ich werde bald verzerrt sein, Kaiba-sensei, bitte rette mich jetzt, bevor ich fort bin. Ich weiß, dass ich es in Ordnung bringen kann. Drücke einfach diesen Knopf, um unsere Leben zurück zu setzten. Während der dreitausend Jahre des Täuschens in dieser Welt, wurden wir dreimillionenmal betrogen. Es ist wirklich ziemlich absurd. Haben wir unsere einstigen Träume aus den Augen verloren? Wabababababa Verfluche es, verfluche dieses zersplitterte Leben. Ich höre immer noch das Klingeln in meinem Kopf. Ah, ich wünschte jemand hätte mich damals so wie jetzt ausgeschimpft, bevor ich meinen Kopf verlor. Verfluche es, verfluche dieses zersplitterte Leben. Wie viele trillionen Jahre haben wir unsere Zeit verschwendet? Es ist kalt, es ist kalt, bitte lass mich hier nicht zurück. Die Antwort liegt mir auf der Zunge. Ich kann fühlen, dass sie da ist. Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei Die Kratzer, sie haben die Antwort, nach der ich mich sehne. Ich habe sie gerade gefunden, ich fand sie hier. Sechsmillionen, fünfhundert, dreißigmillionen, einhundert Vierundzwanzigtausend, siebenhundert, zehn Diese Jahre sind vergangen, wir sind nah am Ende. Der erste Regen wird dort um 5 Uhr fallen. Kaiba-sensei, Kaiba-sensei Ohne mich dreht sich die Welt immer noch. Sicher, sicher ist das der Fall: Die Antwort ist, dass ich fort gehen muss. Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kemu Kategorie:Song